whentheycryrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Castiglioni's Guardian
Story Line Our story begins with two lovers who happened to get very close one night. Although in a spark of panic of their intimacy Lion sends Will away. She regrets her decision as she soon never hears from him again. Months pass and she soon discover that she is pregnant, not telling anyone she accidental leaves it in the private bathroom that leads the other to believe that Natsuhi is pregnant. During the Havoc in Lion's life, Jessica has decided to find out more about her Grandfather's mistress and Lion's real Grandmother. Thrilling enough she discover that there is remaining Castiglioni's alive in Italy. She becomes pen pals with one after she learns to write in English to one of the grandchildren of Beatrice's sister. Soon she receives tickets to come to their mansion in Italy since they want to meet Lion. Jessica is excited and thrilled. 4 tickets are available and they encouraged them to bring either servants or friends in case of the language barrier. Shannon and Kanon graciously accept the invitation. Lion becomes slightly worried about the trip considering that she is pregnant and doesn't want her sister to find out. Her sister has heard the rumor that someone is indeed pregnant and Jessica believes that her mother maybe having another baby. Shannon and Kanon doubt this very much and have suspicions about Lion. They make their way to Italy safely but something suspicious is going on in the mansion and a murder of a servant begins. The adult suspicious of the younger children call in an investigator who to everyone's surprise happens to be Willard H Wright. It appears that he has rejoined the SSVD and has reclaimed his title...but he has no memory of Lion or Jessica which shocks them both. The Murders start to spread to the family and time is running out. Who is the culprit and who erased Will's memory? Is Lion's child in Danger? Is Lion the target behind this murder? Characters Ushiromiya Family Ushiromiya Lion The soon-to-be head of the Ushiromiya family that had grown close towards Willard. However, after a night of intimacy, Lion drives him away. She soon finds she is pregnant but unable to voice it to her family in fear of their reactions. She uses the trip to Italy as a delay from discovering the life growing within her. Ushiromiya Jessica Lion's younger sister that is completely ignorant of Lion's condition--believing it to be their mother, Natsuhi. She started to get in contact with their distance relatives in Italy. Jessica is thrilled by the thought of being able to travel out the country. Shannon One of the servants to the Ushiromiya family. She doesn't know about Lion's condition but does have her suspicions. She accompanies the Ushiromiya siblings as she is Jessica's friend (and Jessica wouldn't let her go until she said 'yes' to going). Kanon One of the servants to the Ushiromiya family. He is fairly certain about Lion however the case is that both he has not tangible evidence and he believes it isn't his business to pry. Kanon is accompanying under his nee-san's (Shannon) insistence. Castiglioni Family Castiglioni Renata Jessica's contact from overseas. She is distant cousins with her relatives from Japan. She became interested in her family's twisted family tree after Jessica sends her a letter. Renata shows a great deal of passion for both books and poisons. Outsiders Willard H. Wright The detective of the tale that comes in as an investigator for the first murder within the Castiglioni estate. He has gone back to being the Wizard-Hunting Wright of the SSVD. However, he has no recollection of his time with the Ushiromiya family. Setting The primary setting of Castiglioni's Guardian is the Castiglioni estate. The family is of aristocracy and as such, are insanely rich. They own a nice size of land that is private from public eyes. Their estate is a mansion. It is done in an Italian Renaissance Revival style and even has antiques to add to it's classical feel. It is set up much like the mansion in Rokkenjima. Rokkenjima is a minor setting. It is the island believed to be inhabited by demons and belongs to prestigious Ushiromiya family. The main mansion is the home to both Ushiromiya Lion and Jessica. There are more rooms within the mansion than there are tenants however they keep the structure as is. Trivia *Originally a one-on-one roleplay between Lion and Kojima *One of the first roleplays to feature Lion as the protagonist